Coal Black
by Stars Of The NightFall
Summary: It's another story since I have writers block with my other ones . . . sorry! This has a part that contains child abuse. And it used to be titled Black Coal but it's suppose to be Coal Black
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

****

Coal Black

****

(Serena's P.O.V)

Darkness invaded my vision, a darkness that held a purplish tint from the black light that shined dully on the cold rough ground not to far way from me. Leaning against a black cemented wall while sitting cross-legged and sketching softly on what used to be a blank white sheet of paper. My blue-black eyes didn't complain since I was used to the dark. My stereo blared with music by Korn. The words clear as day to my hearing but slur to others. Shit. A soft, low bang from down stairs echoed through my mind. Throwing my pencil across the room, it cracked in half while crashing to the splinter wooden ground. Dropping the paper I sprinted up and out the room running down the steps. At the bottom I saw my brother Sammy with his tousled light brown hair and warm brown eyes now full of fear crawling on the ground slowly backwards. Backwards, away from the sight I wished not to see. There was my adoptive mom, with flaming red wavy hair and sharp yellow eyes. Like cat's eyes, they see everything no matter if night or day and hear everything at the slightest sound from far away. Looking at my twelve-year old brother in the eye I motion him with my eyes towards the stairs, just in time, for 'the bitch' whipped around. Her yellow eyes blazed with unconcealed emotion of rage, of confusion, of a twisted need. A need I wish not to fulfill. She walks stiffly towards me, getting closer every step. I lean against the cracked wall behind me relaxed on the outside but inside tense, ready for anything. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Sammy now standing cautiously backing up the stairs. His eyes were still filled with the fear I saw before, but I knew it wasn't for him anymore. It was for me.

"What the hell are you still doin' here?" A soft sharp voice that sounded like a whip lashing against my undisturbed thoughts made my full attention snap in her direction. Yellow stung at my eyes. I could feel a tear at my heart but didn't move to show any indication that what she was doing was effecting me in any way. I felt my brother's essence farther away he was gone in his room, safe for now. I'm so glad he didn't have to witness this, for the look this lady was giving me was one I see only in my nightmares, but wait, I don't dream and I only sleep twice a year. Oh well. I roll my eyes at my stupid thoughts and that was a big mistake, for a hand whipped out slashing me across the left eye. It stung, and I felt blood trickle from the inside corner by my nose. I look down at her hand that slapped me. Her long fake plastic blood red nails. I grit my teeth in anger, as the blood drips down my cheek, following the path just like a tear. Blood tears . . . bitter humor . . . this just isn't my day. My fists tighten and I feel my finger tips press firmly against the palm of my hand. I think she noticed that too for I felt a fist crash against my left rib cage and another one at my stomach. Lurching forward I coughed, my lame attempt of breathing air. Damn, I have got to stop trying to lighten up my mood. For that unmistakable tilt of my lip earned me two more punches in the gut and at the ribs. Her rough hand squeezed around my slim neck and pinned me to the wall. She was smirking now, just how a predator would when they caught their prey. She let go with her yellow eyes twinkling. She knew she won. She knew she was in control, and she was going to use it to her advantage later on. That made me want to cringe, but I didn't. Yep, making so many mistakes in the past does me good now. For it's torture if she gets the knife. That sharp silver blade gliding smoothly over your already abused skin feels like a burn you get from the boiling stove and burning it five times over again in the exact same spot. I see her ruby red lips turn into a pout and her eyes lower like an innocent puppy'. But innocent puppy eyes' don't hold that evil gold glint that makes everything around them want to run and hide, vanish, disappear, anything but be in this person/thing's line of vision. 

"Now . . . honey." Her silky smooth voice hit my nerves making me want to pound her skull to the ground. "I'm going out tonight." Her voice faltered and I knew there was no way out of this one for her voice turned deadly. If she wasn't my guardian I would've killed her by now and I'm dead serious. "If you don't go to school tomorrow I will personally make sure you regret it even if it makes me put you under house arrest for a month. That damn principal is getting on my nerves, bugging me with is whiny calls." Damn, I'm scared. I smirked as she whipped around swaying her hips, her high heels clicked against the rusted loose floorboards as she left throught the door. When she was out of sight and shut the door I rushed upstairs to the bathroom. Cleaning out the cut, as fast as I could, that went across my left eye so Sammy wouldn't notice it, hopefully. I then rushed to my brother's Sammy room. I slowly open the door and peek in. There he was, spread out hugging his pillow tightly as he slept. His breathing was steady and slow, just how it should be. The only light in his room were the white walls that surrounded him. Shutting the door softly I walk back to my room. Grabbing a black bag I took out a golden blade dagger that had a black handle. Slipping a black hoody over my black tank top, I slip the dagger in my black hiking boot under my black baggy jeans. Jumping out my window onto the roof, then I jumped again onto the hard Earth ground. I could've easily gone through the door but the wind that whips at my face as I jump is such an experience I hate to waste. Maybe someday I'll do it . . . for one last time. Slipping into the darkness I run, towards the park. There on the side of the street is a black car and I jump into it starting the ignition and stomping onto the pedal. Speeding down the highway I swerve to the right dodging cars as I race past them causing my silver hair to blow wildly around me. Horns blast soundly but are totally ignored as I concentrate on the task before me. Reaching my older brother. Skidding to a stop I park the car, lock the doors and run into this huge building that OZ has control over.

Sneaking softly around the corner I enter a room. Surely my brother would get this far on this mission without getting him-self killed or captured. I didn't know how wrong I was, for he never showed after I waited here for five hours. Grabbing the disk I know his mission was to retrieve I walk up to the sliding doors. Typing in the code the doors slide open and slide shut right when I walk out. I hear voices not too far away so I hide squishing myself in a dark space nearby. There were three-OZ soldiers all holding a gun towards a boy who was 16 years old with wild brown hair and dark blue cobalt eyes. How did I know he was sixteen years old, was because he was . . . Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot of Wing Zero. Trained with no emotions by Doctor J. I could kill that bastard doctor but I won't. Heero, I doubt he remembers me. His fifteen year old little sister. The soldiers and Heero were aligned with me. Grabbing my knife from my black boot I was going to throw it at the one farthest soldier from me. But out of the corner of my eye I see another soldier hiding above us on a balcony aiming his gun at my brother for a surprise attack. Throwing the dagger, its golden blade speeds straight diagonally in the air. Sinking deep into the soldier's wrists causing him to drop the gun. Kicking the gun out of the soldier closest to me hand I watch as Heero flips the other one causing the soldier to be knocked out since he hit his head hard on the marble ground. I grab the last soldier still conscious and slam him backwards into a wall. Heero grabs a gun a points it at me. Should've known he wouldn't remember me. I just stare at him blankly and he stares at me coldly. The same look always on his face unless he laughs his insanity off then returns too normal. Not bothering to be reacquainted I knock the gun out of his hand causing it to skid far across the floor. Swiftly moving behind him I jab my elbow into his back. I took off, I ran for I couldn't, wouldn't see that murderous expression on his face . . . no I wouldn't see that killer need that he holds deep inside himself now . . . I wouldn't have if I was a second faster in turning and running. Right before I reach the corner I hear a distinctive click and a loud shot. Turning the corner, I wasn't fast enough, for it nailed me in the side. Slumping against the wall, I see him . . . Heero . . . my brother stared at me aiming the gun again. The pain in my side was agonizing, a key reminder of telling me if I didn't get help I'll die and I feel my wrist, feeling the slow thump . . . slowing down . . . slower . . . slower . . . and . . . slower. The burning wasn't only in my ribs now, my side, it was now in my lungs that shed black fire. I see a flicker in Heero's dark blue eyes and I know he now remembers me, and I cringe. That's not what I wanted. No, I don't want him to remember me right before I die . . . no . . . please . . . 

****

(Heero P.O.V)

No . . . I can't believe I shot my own sister. No . . . The gun in my hand slipped off my sweaty fingers hitting the marble floor hard, causing it to shoot off. I watched in what seemed to be slow motion as the gun bounced back up and fired a bullet . . . that headed straight to my heart.

****

(Serena P.O.V)

I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping off my forehead soaking me. That couldn't have been a dream, I didn't even go to sleep. No I didn't even go to sleep . . . I look at my side and see it's wet and sticky . . . full of blood . . . 

****

(At Stanco Hospital Author's P.OV) 

"We're going to loose him come on!" An experience doctor shouted as he reached for an oxygen mask. "Don't give up." He whispered in the patience's ear. To bad the patient didn't hear him. 

****

(Unknown)

"There safe . . . I thought we'd loose them." A girl in a short black skirt, white leotard, and two black bows stated softly, her long dark green hair swayed slightly in the invisible wind, as her garnet red eye's closed in relief. "That's the last time we can interfere."

"But . . ." Another girl with sandy blonde hair and dark teal-blue eyes interjected fiercely.

"The time gates are to be forever closed, and to never be messed with again. I won't be able to guide or help her anymore. And I won't be able to see her future . . . nor ours." 

"I don't care about ours I care about hers!" The other girl stated roughly, but the green hair girl didn't respond . . . the staff with the red orb on top of it that she held; she turned it and threw it in the air causing bright red lights to emit scattering all over. With a final red flash . . . the two vanished. 

"Magic shall never interfere with her life . . . again." A silvery whisper echoed alone in the darkness of eternity for no one to here.

****

(Author P.O.V) At Serena's house.)

"Why the hell does this happen to me!" She muttered frustration building. When she got into the bathroom to check her wound it was gone . . . gone, but the blood was still there on her hoody and tank top was still there. Growling she punched the wall in her room leaving a big dent. 

After taking a shower she now wore a pair of dark blue baggy pants and a white T-shirt. Her silver hair was up in a high ponytail, as her bangs covered different parts of her eyes. Slipping on some white gym shoes and grabbing a pair of black sunglasses she left her room, heading downstairs. 

"SAMMY! C' MON! WE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Serena yelled angrily up to the stairs she just left. 

"He already left. If I'm not mistaken you're the one who's going to be late." A chilling voice made Serena whip around towards it. Without saying anything back Serena just left, ignoring the strange man who had his hands wrapped around her guardian's waist . . . she didn't want to know. Letting her anger and frustration carry her out of her battered shelter heading with her to school.

****

(At Stanco Hospital Heero's P.OV) 

I slowly opened my eyes and see all white . . . what the hell happened to me? Medical equipment surrounded my vision. Damn it, what's going on. Looking down at myself I notice I'm just wearing boxers and on my chest are two lines of stitches, right over my heart. 

Flashes of what happen overtake my mind.

Jumping out of my bed I head towards the closet they had in the room, grabbing a sweatshirt and jeans that somebody must of left from being here I swiftly walk out of the medical room heading straight for the exit. 

"Hey, WAIT MISTER YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" A nurse called out to me frantically, but all I did in response was run out into the fresh air. They need better security. 


	2. Coal Black 1

****

Coal Black 1

Serena walked calmly into class even though the bell rung five minutes ago. 

"Why are you late and please take off your sunglasses." Ms. Pike questioned and demanded. 'Same routine every day', Ms. Pike thought and sighed. Serena didn't answer she just went to take her seat. 'Why does she even bother to ask?' Serena thought agitation reaching the next level as she grabbed her pencil, a paper and started to do her homework that was due today. 

Heero walked into his apartment and slammed the door.

"Woah, buddy. What's up?" Duo, a teen with brown chestnut hair that is held in a braid going down to his mid-back and his dark blue-violet eyes always in mischief asked as he jumped over the couch heading to the kitchen. Heero didn't respond, instead just went into his dark room and shut the door.

"FINE!" Duo yelled then mumbled, "Be that way I'll just eat some chocolate cake."

"SERENA wait up!" Relena shouted and came running up to Serena after the last school bell rang. 

"Hey, Relena." Serena mumbled and rolled her eyes beneath her sunglasses. 

"So, how was your day?" Relena questioned stiffly.

"I'm not in the mood." Serena growled with an edge in her voice.

"You know that there's a horseback riding club after school. Why don't you join?" Relena continued with a regal polite voice as if she heard nothing.

"Ms. Peacecraft if you dare to say one more word I swear I'll have you life." Serena scowled lowly. Relena froze in her tracks, as did Serena who stood two paces in front of her. 

"Or maybe I'll have yours Ms. Straton." Relena growled lowly back, all formality and regal left between them and in place were the dark shadows that roam under hell's reign . . . and all they yearn for is blood. 

Heero looked at his lab top screen reading a profile of a person he forgot long ago . . . 

Name: Serena Light 

When adopted: Serena Straton 

Age: 15

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 102 lb. 

Known blood-relatives: Stacey Light (mother) Joseph Light (father) Samuel Light, Owin Light 

Dead blood-relatives: Owin Light, Stacey Light, Joseph Light

Adopted relatives: Sarah Straton

'Owin Light . . . that's me.' Heero thought while standing and picking up his black lab top. Then he threw the lab top hard against the wall, a huge bang issued as the lab top was consumed in a bunch of red and black flames . . . none touching the apartment itself. 

Duo rushed in Heero's room. 

"Man, what the hell did you do! How are you going to receive missions anymore?" Duo exclaimed his eyes dancing when he saw the fire though and scrap electronic parts in a pile on the floor. 

"I already read my mission." Heero stated flatly. 

"What is it?" Duo questioned curiously, but Heero just left the apartment not bothering to fill Duo's curiosity.

Relena was pissed. 

"Do you know what I have to go through each day!" Relena yelled in Serena's face. "I'm surrounded by blood-lusting battle idiots who only want power. None of them want peace and this façade that's surrounding me is driving me insane! Power hungry idiots. That's what they are and that's what you are." Relena accused with fire burning in her eyes. 

"I resent that. I don't give a damn about power nor war nor peace. So I suggest you whine about it somewhere else. Oh, and I'm glad you finally realized what these organizations are all about. " Serena responded calmly back, but deep down she was holding back a bundle of rage. 

"I realized it a while back, I am not stupid or pampered and do you know what, I AM NOT WHO I SEEM TO BE! I may be a pacifist but I am not the innocent girl who has never been angry or punched someone before!" 

"No one is who they seem." Serena stated coldly but Relena acted like she didn't hear.

"And do you know what. I'll prove it to you right now that I can fight and be tough." Relena's voice trembled with anger and held a pinch of desperation. Her face was twisted in determination that TNT wouldn't be able to dent. 

"No. I don't want you to . . ." Serena started but was cut off as Relena's fist hit her jaw. "Stop." Serena demanded calmly but like ice not effected by Relena's new attitude. 

"What you won't fight back? Afraid to hurt me or you just don't know how?" 

"That's pathetic Relena." Serena responded with black ice as she leaned on her left foot relaxing a bit. "Stop this nonsense now. You never came at people like this before." 

"Before, that was the past. The past doesn't matter anymore! I'm sick of everyone talking behind my back! Saying things that aren't true. I'm sick of people treating me like . . . dirt! And I'm sick of your cold mean unforgiving attitude! I am sick of YOU!"

"You're the one who talks to me. It's not my problem." Serena scowled and her body tensed. 

"Do you know what . . . I bet your brother died because of you! Because you and your rebel attitude! Because you always sneak out at night and always get into trouble!"

"How the hell do you think that!" Serena demanded roughly as she clenched her fists.

"It's on your police records you idiot!" Relena taunted and a spark entered her blue eyes. "That's it isn't it. You were the cause of your brother's death. Owin DIED because of you didn't he! I knew you didn't deserve to live. I just had to find a reason. Now you'll pay for his innocent LIFE!" Relena shouted as she charged at Serena knocking them both to the ground. Serena's patience, calmness, control disintegrated within the fire that raged within her. Nobody, nobody, talked about her family in anyway. Or was that just an excuse because Serena didn't really know if she deserved to live anymore, not after all the failures and torture she caused her brothers Sammy and Owin/Heero. But she needed something to take all her confusion on and Relena put herself in the perfect position.

Punching Relena in the face and kicking her in the stomach forced Relena to her knees. But Relena tackled Serena's feet again forcing both of them to the ground once more. Kicking Relena's face, Relena retaliated by biting Serena's wrist. Serena snaked her other hand to encircle Relena's slim neck. Putting pressure there Relena was forced to let go giving Serena free punches at her face. Once again Serena stood up, her anger coursed threw her veins, as did Relena's. For Relena stood up also with blood trickling down from her nose and lip. Without wasting another second Relena's foot connected with Serena's stomach. In return Serena grabbed her foot as she fell down pulling Relena to the ground with her. There they started to wrestle, both punching kicking, Relena biting and digging her nails in Serena's skin. Serena started to punch Relena in the stomach repeatedly, as Relena's nails dug into her arm and was sliding making a thick long scratch and still continuing. On Serena's tenth punch to Relena's gut someone grabbed her by both arms restraining her. Serena thrashed trying every move she learned to get out this person's hold. None of them worked. Relena stood up and looked Serena in the eyes, Relena's eyes were full of daggers as Serena's full of fire. 

"That's what you get for messing with me you unforgiving cold . . ."

"That's enough Relena." A chilling voice interrupted Relena's tirade.

"What happened!" A teen with short wild pale blonde hair and deep dark blue eyes came up. His expression held a look of unbelieving shock.

"This girl attacked me!" Relena cried and sunk to the ground holding her knees. "I didn't . . . didn't know what . . . what caused her to . . . to do it." Relena's tears soaked into her pink dress as she started to rock back and forth. 

"What's the commotion?" Two policemen came running up.

"She . . ." Relena stuttered then sobbed whispering repeatedly, "attacked me . . . attacked me . . . attacked me . . ." 

"Is this true?" The boy with wild pale blonde hair was with the policemen questioned softly.

"Quatre you don't trust me!" Relena yelled in shock and outrage.

"A little over-dramatic isn't she?" Serena smirked as she finally relaxed a little in the hold she was in. The cuts and scratches with the bruises she received, not to mention the bite marks all ached and no matter how much she experienced physical pain Serena could never get used to it for it was different every time. 

"We are going to have to place you under arrest Ms. . .?"

"Straton!" Relena chirped as she got off the ground but still holding her stomach. 

****

(Heero's P.O.V) 

When I saw a girl beating up Relena and Relena doing who knows what I rushed and ripped the girl off Relena restraining her from any more action 

"That's what you get for messing with me you unforgiving cold . . ." Relena quickly started spitting out insults so I decided to interrupt her pointless tirade.

"That's enough Relena." I told her with a coldness that's beyond icy. That's why I rarely use this tone of voice.

"What happened!" Quatre came up. His expression held a look of unbelieving shock . . . figures.

"This girl attacked me!" Relena cried and sunk to the ground holding her knees. "I didn't . . . didn't know what . . . what caused her to . . . to do it." Relena's tears soaked into her pink dress as she started to rock back and forth. I almost wanted to inform her that she was doing fine fighting back in an unknown way and when I pulled the girl off her.

"What's the commotion?" Two policemen came running to us, and from each one I detected amusement.

"She . . ." Relena stuttered then sobbed whispering repeatedly, "attacked me . . . attacked me . . . attacked me . . ." Why does she have to be so fake.

"Is this true?" Quatre questioned softly. I could tell he didn't want to believe it. 

"Quatre you don't trust me!" Relena yelled in shock and outrage.

"A little over-dramatic isn't she?" I could tell the girl was smirking as she finally relaxed a little in my hold. I noticed the cuts and scratches with the bruises she received, not to mention the bite marks all over her body but that was none of my concern . . .or at least it wasn't until her last name was Straton.

"Serena Straton. We heard about you." One of the policemen stated smugly. "Well, let's see what your fine will be this time. Attempt murder . . . hmm . . . that would be fifty years in jail . . ."

"I didn't try to kill her you assholes." I heard her mutter. My sister has an attitude. I wanted to smirk but held it back. For there was nothing to smirk at anymore, the moment was over.

**(End Heero's P.O.V)**

"You didn't?" The policeman questioned shocked is an understatement. "You could've fooled us."

"You weren't even here to see it. Ask this person who is holding me hostage here if anything." Serena snapped. 'At least I have a chance to get out of this un-just punishment. Hope this guy is on my side.' Serena's thoughts schemed.

"This was not an attempted murder." Heero stated with no emotion causing Serena to stiffen. She knew that voice all to well. Moving her elbow she elbowed Heero in the gut with extreme strength she never knew she had. Throwing his arm that was holding her arms off she grabbed her gun out of the back of her jeans. Not hesitating she shot at him. Heero ducked just like she thought he would. Turning and running she disappeared into the blinding sunlight while the policemen talked rapidly on their communicators/radios and with Heero and Quatre staring at he emptiness in front of them. 

Serena vanished.

Relena paced her room berating herself with what happened earlier. How could she loose control like that? Serena just had a knack for emotions to surface with her . . . good ones and bad. Relena put her head in her hands. What caused her to act like a baby lunatic? Insanity . . . life is full of insanity. 

**_Police Report_**

"Today there has been an attempted murder on Relena Peacecraft. The girl who attempted or planned to kill Relena has silver hair and dark blue almost black eyes. She is about 5'6" feet in height. In her police record it states that she has been in three shoot-outs that are known, disappearing where no knows where she is at odd times, ditching school, and found at compromising sites at a disturbing situation. If you see, or know where this girl . . . Serena Straton is her name may be. Please contact a police station near by or call us here at 1-800 News Phobia. Thank you and have a good day." 

****

(Heero's apartment and P.O.V)

'Why did she run?'


End file.
